


Petunia Short #1 Deirdre Tovar

by 1anioh, Isleana_The_Botanist



Series: Petunia and Her Queen [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, He's a Queen, Other, Plant sex, Sentient Plants, Underage Sex, happyending, male impregnation, slowbuild, tentical porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6875566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1anioh/pseuds/1anioh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isleana_The_Botanist/pseuds/Isleana_The_Botanist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>UPDATE:<br/>Did some contemplation, and I (Isleana) has decided to put this story on hold. I no longer have the time to write as I hoped and subsequently submit chapters every week. I love writing, especially on this ark as it is my first attempt. In my down time, there will be more revisions, additions until I have the time to be on AO3 as a writer again. <br/>Before I decided to stop this ark, I got a comment saying "Was this written by a pedo?". No, I am not a pedophile. And that comment inspired me to write even more on this story to improve it and try to fix the wrong and explain my choices. Then I realized, I have a life that can not be halted it to deal with someone who can't even be bothered to post in a manner that is constructive. My real life is more important. By the way, that person read chapter 1 through 3, it much amused me.<br/>I thank those who read my story, and gave me kudos's.</p><p>This story, and characters is all my original work and not up for use or theft by the public.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petunia Short #1 Deirdre Tovar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> Warning: Contains STRONG sexual content
> 
> This story is one of my own creations based in a semi Sci-Fi story following Petunia, The Botanist and Deirdre. Before you ask, her name/title is just The Botanist. Since it is not mentioned in the story, Petunia is a Pitcher Plant. The Botanist is a human female. Deirdre is a human male.  
> The world consists of The Garden and The Town. The Town has 3 distinct social classes for the poor, the Nobles and Grandlords.
> 
> Comments are welcome. If I miss spelled something, or too many commas, tell me. I don't bite (unless you ask me to) and will own up to the mistake.
> 
> Thank you for visiting,
> 
>  
> 
> Isleana D'Rivera
> 
> Edits; The first two parts have been updated to fix grammar and spelling

_He choked, veins bulging in his throat as he pulled away. Deirdre was struggling against a gold and ruby chain wrapped around his neck. One side of the loop bit into his flesh, the only was firmly clasped in two fat feminine hands. The chain twisted, bent, and groaned under the pressure. He feared it would break soon. His hands moved up and wrapped around her wrists of their own will, squeezing her, digging in his own perfectly manicured nails into her pink skin causing her to scream even louder in fury. Each did not want to give up the necklace for different reasons. Deirdre screamed back at her, letting go of her arms to start punching her stomach. It took only a few blows before her greed fueled anger turned into sobs. ‘I remember her letting go, then adults running towards me. I ran away, as fast as I could.’_  


~~~~  
The grass twirled between his thumb and index finger. It danced. The seeds and blades spun, spreading out like a skirt. His amber eyes dulled in boredom as he stared down his straight nose, watching this grass dance. When the stalk withered from too much spinning he let it and his hand drop onto his cargo pants. Deirdre Tovar was bored again; tired of nothing happening to the point he did not wish to make something happen.

Deirdre was sitting alone on a rock wall. As a beautiful European boy, passersby would stop to greet and flirt but he wanted to no lovers. They annoyed him. Most would mention his status right in the same breath they greeted him, others were a little more tactful. But no matter the skill or bluntness, all would get a simple grunt in reply and a quiet click as Deirdre's music turned up another bar. 

Major cultural obligations for this town is that all boys are encouraged to be athletic, with Deirdre being no exception. He grabbed his top muscle shirt, a pink shirt three sizes too large that bore an extremely saucy slogan, shaking it to create airflow. The shirt beneath it was so skin tight he might as well as not worn it. His family groomed him to be one of the finest athletes but he participates in no sports. He kicked his heavily clothed leg out, sending a small rock bounding across the road with his platform boots. He tilted his head back, Deirdre started up at the sun through the oaks patchy broad leaves. He decided it was time to move again for it was nearly noon.

Standing, he stood up to his full 5’6” height and rolled his rolled his shoulders, then patted his bum to shake off the dirt. The boy wore three belts, each decorated with spikes, naked mermaids, and some rainbow of color. Only the plainest of the three held up his pants, the other two draped down around his ass. He flicked up an umbrella, shaking it to unfurl the cloth cover before raising it over his head. The sun was not too kind to his cream skin because it either gave him freckles or a nasty burn in less than an hour.

He walked down the broken path, trailing his fingers over the top of the brick wall, following it. Deirdre had gotten into a bad habit of walking with music blasting from his headphones, using his hands a guides, not really seeing the world. Clouds sailed overhead, creating moving masses on the ground of warm and slightly less warm. He stopped for a moment, looking up with half closed eyes before continuing down the path.

He was not sure how far he walked. Crossed a few roads, rounded a few corners, now before him loomed one of The Botanists Bio Domes. Great huge beasts of glass and steel, this place was decades old. Some the plants began replacing the glass. Some say the plants broke the glass on purpose for they were showing signs of slowly growing into new domes. Young spawn even grow on the older vines, fully supported by their parents. Just like Deirdre.

The youth was second son to a wealthy family in The Town, so he knew all the schematics to the city which meant also the history of the garden. The Garden consumed the far southern border of the city, the largest piece of land anyone citizen owned. Around this place people were busy constructing new neighborhoods. It was still unclear if the area would become a rural hub for the lower class or an exotic retreat for the Nobles. Walking here was probably an old habit turned real for when he would trace roads with his fingertips on a map.

Blinking a few times, Deirdre focused his gaze on the dome nearest to him. It glowed with autumn colors of orange and browns, with the undertone of green pulsing through as the oldest plants took over the canopy and center, the youngest plants had to grow a hairs breath from the glass. The domes were set to open in a few hours, but The Botanist opened all the gates early, not concerned if someone came inside. The plants took care of themselves. He shrugged.

“This may work for a nice place to be alone, take a nap to pass the heat.” Deirdre had picked up a bad habit of talking to himself; they were starting to add up.

It took a few trips walking around the dome, flattening down the long fragrant grass before he found a small hole in the vines. The hole was a busted out glass pane, surrounded by vines and roots growing out, so he slid right in. The soil was soft, and fluffy beneath his bum, dirtying his pants, then covered his knees and palms as he crawled to a crevice in the vine wall. The plants cradled him in their soft warmth, their leaves shielded him from outside view while the perfume lured him into sleep. Half asleep, Deirdre wiggled out of his clothes, but left his headphones on listening to classical piano music. Placing them on a nearby vine Deirdre stretched back out in the cradle letting himself fall asleep.

The sun moved across the dome, now lowering to the west as Deirdre started to awaken. He groaned. His body was feeling flushed and warm. And a bit wet. He lifted up onto his elbows, looking through lowered eyelids; a thick pulsing vine was wrapped around his semi-hard cock. It wrapped around him more till his entire sex was entwined, then started wrapping around his hips. His music player and headphones were no-where to be seen. Deirdre gasped softly, biting his lower lip as he tried to wiggle away from the propping vines. But one had already wrapped around his leg, leaving him hanging over the cradle and half in the dirt. The vines were wet, and veined but they held strong. He let out another moan has his cock hardened at the stimulation. Then, they started dragging him. At first they pulled him, fighting and kicking through the dirt before lifting up the boy, the vines letting go of his cock to wrap around his thighs, butt and lower back.

Petunia shivered softly, each of her large pitchers flushing a brighter red as the boy was brought closer. His eyes widened when he saw her. Petunia was The Botanists pride and joy, no-one was allowed into her dome. Rumor around the town was that Petunia had become sentient, Deirdre grunted against the restrains, “She is sentient! Let go of me.” 

Petunia sighed softly, her breath teased his hardened sex and his sensitive skin. Two vines dropped down, curling around his wrists and holding him still, two more around his knees pulled them apart, exposing his body. One of Petunia’s vines around his wrist slid forward, moving the end towards his mouth, rubbing against his lips but Deirdre clamped his teeth together. The head of the second vine started pressing and rubbing against his ass. Squirting hot slime against and into him, slowly starting to penetrate his virgin ass. 

Deirdre gasped, and started to scream but his voice was muffled as the waiting vine forced its way into his mouth, playing with his tongue before sliding into his throat. Both of the vines pushed inside of him, one of them laying eggs, the other pleasuring itself inside his pussy, stretching him to his max.  
Another moan escaped Deirdre’s lips as Petunia pulled the vine out, his drool and slime dripped from his mouth and her vine. His head drooped against his shoulder as the creature rubbing his extended tummy, warm and gentle.

Petunia began to lower him, till he was on his knees, toes buried into the earth but she did not let him go. Instead, one of the giant pods lowered down, the leafy lips curling closed as it got closer to him. His legs were still spread wide as his pussy was ravaged, sending spasms and heat through his body. He jumped, squirming in his bonds when the cool lips wrapped around his cock, stroking him, sucking on his sex. Deirdre collapsed on top of the arching pod, wrapping his arms around it, rocking his hips slowly, murmuring and moaning from ecstasy. Petunia had him very much dominated, and fucked hard, but was determined to continue even as his moans turned to whimpers. She pulled back her cock-vine, rubbing just his prostate, still sucking on his cock till he released. Deirdre came hard, his little cock pulsing as a few spurts of cum dribbled into her pod, which she swallowed then began cleaning him up. He leaned heavily against her, nuzzling the fuzzy glossy flesh, holding her tighter. His eyes pressed shut, as the cock-vine pushed back into him, as deep as he could take it before it released it’s own cum, impregnating him as it fertilized the eggs in his tummy.

Slowly, the vines picked him up and placed him in the center of Petunia’s pods, unwinding from around his body. He felt cold and wet, beginning to shiver as he wrapped his arms and legs around her largest pod for comfort.

There was a rustling in the leaves as The Botanist stepped out from behind the giant Venus Fly Traps. She had a cheshire grin as if she knew everything. So many rumors about this place seemed to be real; another such rumor was that The Botanist could talk to plants.

“So, she chose you to be her Queen,” The Botanist gently moved one of the pods to the side to look at him. “You are rather cute. Spent, but cute,” She smiled at him sweetly, with all the care in her heart.

He turned his head to look at her, too tired to reply or be scared. But felt comfort and safety radiating from the tall woman. He nuzzled Petunia, closing his brightly glowing amber eyes again. Her hand touched him softly, rubbing a cold cream against his bum then a blanket fell over his shoulder and down his body. It was warm and welcome.

“As Petunia’s wife, you are allowed to come and go as you please, or live here permanently. We will care for all your needs as desires, my dear ward.” She reached down, caressing his cheek tenderly. “Till then, sleep well.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing a story that involves a sexy theme, it is not meant to be horribly disturbing. If you have constructive criticism post down below or would like to start an adult conversation about how this story could be improved, I believe this site does in fact, have a message function.
> 
> Comments are welcome.


End file.
